The Last Stand
by Timmy22222001
Summary: Here's chapter 2 from my first work of An Ork Rhapsody.  Sorry, that i made two seperate pieces, but i'm still not to sure how to make chapters fit onto that same fic.  Once again enjoy, please leave a review, and maybe help me with my chapters problem.


Dislclaimer: I do not own any part of the Warhammer 40K universe, Orks, Space Marines, or otherwise. This is a fan fic only meant only entertainment and I claim no rights or profit whasoever.

Authors Notes: Odd that I worked on my second chapter the same time I did my first, very yes. But enjoy regardless and let me know how I'm doing.

**Chapter 2**

**The Last Stand**

**By Timmy22222001**

For more then a couple of minutes none of the Boyz, Nobz, Gretchin or even the Big Mek said anything. Silence ran throughout the Ork Settlement as each and every Ork began to sweat for what they knew would be coming next. Finally it was a small Gretchin that broke the ice and yelled out, "We gottah get it out of herez before the Chaos finds out where we'se are!"

All the Orks turned their heads from the Gretchin towards the Big Mek and waited for an answer. Normally events like this would immediately ask for a word from the Boss, but with Morlupz still out from his dangerous operation, Big Mek was next in line.

"Kant be doin datz," said Big Mek as pulled out a small handheld radio, "Dem Chaos boy was alreadyin telling wherez we at, and by dah time I'ze get here, he'se be finished callin in fah backup. Wouldn't even be makin a difference if we'ze be tossin dis Spikey Boy awayz from us."

"So whatz we gonnah be a doin now Mek?" said one of the Boyz from the crowd.

The other Orks nodded as they looked again at Big Mek who responded, "Don't knowz lads, I'ze realleh dont knowz."

Big Mek looked down to the ground, sighed, and went off to the medical tent to tell Morlupz the news. None of the other Orks wanted to take charge because they all knew that nothing else could be done to stop this unfortunate clockwork.

Zokk knew exactly how it was all going to happen. First the Chaos army would surround the base to make sure that none of their enemies could escape. Next they would have all their vehicles fire upon the base till nearly was nothing left. If anyone dared to go outside they would either get mowed down by the Heavy Bolters or hacked to death by the Chaos Berserkers.

From this point on, this is where the Chaos would really start to have their fun. They would then launch poisonous gas into the base to smoke out the remaining defenders, and with that they would release their demons and infantry to kill every last soul. The luckiest ones were the ones who died from the either the streaming gunfire or the gas. The rest were slowly killed or either used as sacrifices to the Chaos Gods.

This of course wasn't always the only tactic the Chaos would use, be it seemed like it was one that they most preferred. Ez was fortunate to never experience this, but Zokk had several times. Never playing as the defender of the base, but rather Zokk and the other Nobz were the reinforcements that never got there in time. These attacks were so swift and deadly that sometimes an entire base would disappear off the map, almost for no reason.

Regularly the Orks could hold their ground against the Chaos Army anytime or anywhere, but with the lack of any reinforcements and radio jamming, the odds didn't seem good. The last chance for the Orks now would be to come up with a plan, but as most of the galaxy already knew, the Orks aren't always the sharpest tool in the shed. However now was a good time as ever to come up with a plan, even if it meant having to abandon base.

While some of the Orks pondered on what could be done, and others went to get ready for the fight, Ez went up to Zokk and whispered, "Howz long we'se gotz till dem Chaos boyz be gettin herez Zokk?"

Zokk checked left and right to so see if anyone else was listening and whispered back to Ez, "From whatz Big Mek be describin, we'ze be havin a leastz one ta two hourz, one topz."

Ez nodded and asked, "Gotz any suggestins?"

Zokk loaded his gun, checked his claw and answered, "Onleh one I'ze be gettin is dat I'ze be out wit da udder Boyz settin up ah defense a sometin. Wherez you gonnah be at Ez?"

Ez scratched his head and looked around for moment up until he saw a small, black object on the ground. It was the handheld radio Big Mek had pulled off from the Chaos Raptor. Ez smiled and said, "I'ze be gettin us da sodding hell outtah herez dat whatz."

Zokk looked at Ez for a second and said, "Whatz you'ze a be goin ona bout Ez?"

Ez turned around and said, "No needz ta be worryin Zokk, you'se jhust getz goin wit elpin out da uddah Boyz and I'ze be ah gettin backz to yah later."

Zokk raised one of his eyebrows and replied, "Alrightz den Ez, I'ze be seein yah latah denz."

Ez waved goodbye at Zokk and headed towards the object of his inspiration. Ez picked up the radio and checked to see if it was still operational.

_Stillz be makin noise, I'ze ope dat it be workin good._

With that Ez pocketed the radio and then made his way to the Grot tent at the other end of the Settlement. Upon entering the small tent, all the Grotz inside jumped behind some junk along the floor for cover, and aimed their Grot Pistols at Ez.

Ez looked around at all the Grotz that were hiding as if they taken shelter from some oncoming fire and asked, "Wat'z da sodd goin on herez now?"

A small Gretchin with a red bandana over his mouth approached Ez and waved to the Grotz to put their weapons down, "Sorry about that. We're still a bit edgy on da whole Chaos death ting comingz our way."

Ez paused for a moment and studied the little Grot a bit longer and said, "And you'ze ar?"

"Crux," replied Crux as he put his hand up for a friendly shake, "I'm de Boss of the Gretchin herez. "

Ez bent down and shook Crux's small hand and asked with a confused look on his face, "I'ze Ez. I nevah knewz dat de Gretchin be haddin a Boss nowz?"

"We'ze of course be answering to Morlupz," said Crux, "others times though he'ze be busy so then I take lead of the Gretchin. Now'se is dere a reason to you being at ourz tent?"

"Right," said Ez as he pulled the Chaos radio from the back of his pockets, "I'ze be seein dis here radio aftah Big Mek bringin in dat Chaos Boy. So I'ze tought dat you'se Gretchin could'ze maybe be usin it fur sometin."

"Here, letz see that," said Crux as Ez handed him the radio, "Lemme see herez. Looks like its still be operating likez she supposed tu. Gtrechin, lets have a go at it!"

With that, all the Grotz emerged from their hiding places and ran over to Crux to begin studying of the Chaos radio. Ez found it rather hard to understand the conversation all the Grotz had got into, but it seemed like progress was being made, so Ez stayed silence.

Finally the group broke apart and Crux turned around to Ez and said, "Dis here is a good find Ez, we'se glad that you'se broughtz it to us."

"Whatz it?" asked Ez as he scratched his head.

Crux handed the radio to one of the other Grotz who ran off to some nearby junk and began working, "Since all de other armies gotz here after us, they'se jammed all of ourz radio transmissions. For the longest we'ze Gretchin has been trying to 'un-jam' itz, but we hadn't any luck. Yet we nevah realized till todayz dat all dere other radio transmissions are workin cept ours."

"So'ze?" said Ez.

"So'ze dat here means that we canz just modify our radio transmission to theirs andz once we makez a new signal, we can radio in da other Boyz for help!" answered Crux.

"Dat's great," said Ez, "is itz gonnah work?"

"It shouldz," said Crux, "but withs de limited time we gotz, we'ze can't be sure if whoevahs out there gets to us all in time. Regardless, I'll inform the Boss about whatz going on and as for you'se Ez, tellz the other Boyz to be holdin out as long as they'se can."

Ez nodded. As Ez made his way out of the Grot tent and towards the exit of the Settlement, Ez heard Crux yell, "Remembah Ez, az much time you'se and de Boyz can make!"

Ez gave a thumbs-up and then disappeared into the battlefield.

**One Hour Later,**

By now, all preparations for the Orks final defense had been set. The setting up of mines, some small turrets, and some trenches was all the Orks had left to give, but with the hope of reinforcements coming, the Orks would refuse to give in.

By now Big Mek had already joined in the defense too. Being the only unit they had left that was effective against the Chaos vehicles, the Orks prayed that he wouldn't fall in battle. Crux and his Grotz had lent a helping hand too. Besides already setting up the radio and trying to send for help, Crux assigned most of his Grotz to work the turrets while the rest were sent to make obstacles and barricades for the enemy.

All that was left to do now was to wait, and for any soldier that was like waiting for death to come knocking on his door, which is surly not something to be calm about. Even then, the Orks made no signs of this, not even the Grotz who sometimes were scared away from battle from seeing their own shadow.

Ez, Zokk, and some others Boyz were in a large trench next to a number of the small turrets waiting for the first signs of fighting. Zokk had been busy scanning the field for enemy movement while Ez was checking his gear when all of a sudden a small Grot ran into the trench carrying a piece of paper.

The Grot waved his hand to signal all the Orks to move in closer and said, "Orders from Boss. Hey sayz dat everything's been set at de Settlement here, so be ready ta tail itz once de reinforcements get herez."

The Grot put the letter down and looked at all the Boyz and asked, "Gotz it?"

Some of the Boyz nodded while the rest returned back to their posts still waiting for the Chaos to show. The Grot rolled the paper back up and then continued making his way to the next trench.

With that, one of the Nobz had stood up and had begun to stretch his legs. Ez tapped Zokk's shoulder, and Zokk looked at the Nob for a second and said, "Oye! Whatz you'se be doin? Getz da sodd down!"

The Nob just turned away from Zokk and replied, "Ah fekk off. We'ze be leavin soon and wit dem Chaos boyz nowherez in sight, I'ze be doubtin dat we gotz anytin ta…………"

Just before the Nob could finish his sentence a bullet whizzed through his chest and came out of his back, and he stood there frozen with his armor covered in blood.

Ez and Zokk stood up from trench to grab the Nob when Zokk saw a familiar enemy in the distance and yelled, "Spikey Boyz a comin!"

By the time Ez and Zokk had finished pulling the Nob back into the safety of the trench, all the rest of the Boyz pulled out their Slugga's and Shoota's and began firing at the approaching Chaos forces.

The turrets followed, letting out large rapid blasts from their barrels while at the same time paying close attention for any sign of the Chaos vehicles. Ez told one of the Grotz to go get a Doc, while Zokk focused his shots on taking out the infantry.

On the Chaos side of the battlefield, one of the commanding Chaos sorcerers ordered the some of the heretics to start loading the vehicles guns with the poisonous gas shells

Before the sorcerer could finish order, his head was immediately separated from his neck by the cursed sword of the Chaos Lord. The response of the Chaos units was not react to what just happened, but rather to avoid eye contact if they had wish to keep their head too.

The Chaos Lord spit on the ground of where the sorcerer had stood and yelled, "If any of you filthy maggots dares to end this hunt before it has even begun you will all be horribly sacrificed to the mighty Blood God Khaine! Do I make myself clear!"

None of the Chaos units dared to answer, but one of the other Sorcerers approached the Chaos Lord and asked in a sly voice, "What will you have us do my Lord?"

The Chaos Lord grabbed the Sorcerer by the neck and answered, "Send out our Obliterator's and Berserker's squads on the Orks, I wish to see that my meat is tender before I finish it off."

Letting out a devilish laugh, the Chaos Marines in the front obeyed their Lords orders and pulled back to make room for the Berserker's and Obliterator's to move through.

Back on the Ork side, Ez and Zokk poked their heads out of trenches just enough to see what was going on until Ez asked, "Zokk, you'ze be knowin what dem Chaos Boyz er up tah?"

Zokk tried to make out what was happening but couldn't see anything throughout all the smoke and replied, "I'ze don't be knowin whyz deyse stopped firin, but I'ze sure dats dere's sometin bad ah comin."

Just as Zokk finished his sentence the turrets right next to him and Ez began firing off again, but this time it was at these axe wielding infantry that had emerged from the dust.

Then all the Orks heard the Big Mek began to yell, "Beserkerz lads, keep yah guardz up!"

By now the Berserker's were already screaming for blood and death as they kept running faster and faster towards the Orks defenses. The turrets were doing a good job at cutting the Berserkers down, but all of a sudden, a hail of gunfire and fiery red energy blasts started to pound the Ork's position.

It was in fact that the Obliterators that had generated these shots from the many weaponry that they had on their arms as they slowly made their way across the battlefield. Having to emerge after the Berserkers, the Obliterator's and their massive firepower had created the perfect covering fire to allow these psychotic Chaos units to break into the Ork's defenses.

Once inside the trenches the Berserkers tried to kill as many Orks as they could. Yet with the Nobz and Boyz being as good or even better then the Berserkers with an axe, the Berserkers had not been doing the damage as they had hoped to accomplish.

However it was actually the Obliterators that were doing the most damage to the Orks defense. Being able to take a series of hits and having their large firepower back them up, the Obliterators seemed liked Titans amongst the ill-equipped Orks. What made matters worst was that some of the Obliterators had the ability to teleport, so for every squad that would fall, another set would come to take their place.

The Orks signaled the Grotz to activate the mines, and when they did, explosions followed with the bodies of flying Obliterators all along the battlefield.

Back on the Chaos side, the Chaos Sorcerer finished talking with some of the Raptor Squads and ran over to the Chaos Lord and said, "My Lord, the Berserker squads have failed, and the remaining Obliterator units are scattered due to numerous mine fields they have encountered."

"What about those wretched Orks, Sorcerer? Tell me that those pitiful piles or meat we call OUR infantry did something worthwhile!" answered the Chaos Lord.

"Yes they have my Lord," answered the Chaos Sorcerer, "and thanks to the Obliterator squads you so cleverly sent into the field, they were very successful in destroying many of the Ork defenses. All that's left to do now is to move our units in for the kill."

The Chaos Lord formed an evil grin on his face and turned towards a group of cultists and ordered, "Load every available chemical shell into the barrels of our Predators, and send the rest of the infantry and our Dreadnoughts into the field!"

Both the cultists and the Chaos Sorcerer started preparations for the final attack while the Orks on the other had started to become nervous. With the loss of most of their turrets and having to use the majority of their mines to stop the Obliterators, the Orks had very little left to defend with.

Before any Ork could begin to move, the usual gunfire began again as it was now included with the weapon firing of the Chaos Dreadnoughts.

The Big Mek yelled, "Now lads, everytin yah gotz!"

With that all the Orks emerged from their trenches screaming for WAAAGH as they all made their way onto the battlefield with their axes held high and Slugga's blazing. Big Mek then immediately ordered the remaining turrets to open fire and for the last set of mines to be set off to cover the Boyz so they could get nice and close to the Chaos.

Off in the distance Big Mek could see some of the Chaos Dreadnoughts tearing away at some of the Boyz. He then activated his own teleportation device and transported himself right next to the Dreadnought and began to help out his comrades.

Zokk was off killing the Dreadnoughts and Ez was off with some of the other Boyz who were stomping the Chaos Marines, when all of a sudden a large boom was heard.

Once Ez had dealt the final blow to one of the Chaos Marines, he looked up at the sky for a moment and saw a large projectile coming towards his position with a great speed. Immediately jumping out of the way of the falling object, it was in fact a shell that had hit the ground, but as to why there had been no explosion caused Ez to scratch his head.

Before he could do anything else Ez saw a large blade coming at him, and quickly rolling out of the way, he then picked up his axe and deflected his attackers lunge.

Reacting before his enemy could, Ez punched the Chaos Marine in the head with his fist and finished it off with an axe swing which caused the Chaos unit to fly a few feet back.

**Chaos Marine POV**

Refusing to give in, the Chaos Marine slowly got up as his black blood dripped from his head and his chest.

_I will make this vile piece of filth suffer as I send him to a hell far greater than any he has ever dared to dream.._

Trying to pull out his serrated blade to once again attempt to kill the Ork, for a moment all he could see around him was a thick orange gas that covered his arm and legs. Ignoring whatever treachery the Chaos Marine thought the Ork had created, he began to move forward again, but this time his pain seemed to increase tenfold.

**Ork POV**

Ez watched in horror as the Chaos Marine screamed and screamed like someone had lit his skin of fire. Daring not to touch the growing clouds of orange gas, Ez watched as the Chaos Marine now fell to the ground dead, and Ez began to move back.

But before he could make another step back, another shell had hit the ground behind him. With that, more and more of these shells began pounding different parts of the field as they all broke open and let out the same dangerous gas.

All of sudden Ez heard, "Poisin gas, ghet yurselfs backz ta da base!"

Certainly not taking his chances here, Ez along with all the other Boyz started to high tail it back to the Settlement. The field had now become an ever bigger graveyard, as Ez watched around him as some of other Orks were unfortunate to get themselves caught in the gas.

Running as fast as his legs could carry him, Ez tried at all times to avoid any of the gas touching him or allowing himself to fall in a hole. Most of the orange poison had spread all across the ground, and even though it wouldn't affect a tall Ork like Ez, the Grotz weren't as fortunate to have such height. So now had Ez not only been passing been passing dead Orks, Ez was also passing more than a fair share of dead Grotz.

Then Ez stopped dead in his tracks. He could hear someone screaming for help, and as Ez tried to track the source of the voice, Ez saw that it was a lone Grot that had climbed to the top of a turret to avoid the poison.

Once the Grot saw Ez, he began waving his arms like crazy and started to scream repeatedly, "I'ze be here! Helpz!"

Ez immediately forgot about going back to base and started to make his way towards the Grot when all of a sudden a Chaos Dreadnought moved in front of him. Just as Ez pulled out his axe, the Chaos Dreadnought generated a large scream and fell to ground. Ez looked behind where the Dreadnought had first emerged and saw a large wall of orange poison coming his way. Jumping over the Chaos Dreadnought, Ez ran over to the turret and yelled to the grot, "Ghet yurself on me shouldahs Grot."

Not wasting any time the Grot quickly jumped onto Ez's shoulders and wrapped his arm around Ez's forehead. Ez glanced behind him at the approaching gas, turned around him and then yelled, "You'ze best holdin on if you'ze wanna ghet tru dis!"

With that Ez booked it like crazy back to base as the little Grot that was on his shoulders held onto Ez for dead life.

Finally making it back to base, Ez started to bang on the Settlement doors to be let it. Finally Ez and the Grot heard a large unlocking noise as they doors began to open and some of the Orks inside grabbed Ez and quickly pulled him in.

Once inside, Ez was greeted by Zokk who grabbed Ez and hugged him.

"Ez, you'se soddin runt, I dought dat deyse got yah. Glad ta see yaz okay!" said Zokk.

"Be a appreciatin de sentiment Zokk, butz cudd yah please not be'ze breakin me'se back!" answered Ez.

Zokk let Ez down and replied, "Sorryz Ez, I'ze dought dat I'ze nevah seen me'se best bud again. pauses Nowz what dat bein around yur head dere Ez."

Ez pulled the Grot from his shoulders and set him to the ground, "I'ze find em on top ah one of dem turrez out dere, I'ze had ta getz em before dem poisin gas be comin for 'im."

One of the Nobz bumped into the conversation as said, "You'ze be savin a lousy Gretchin, laughs you'ze boyz be best off wit dem oft and pink umies!"

Ez and Zokk glared at the Nob, but the Nob didn't care and kept laughing.

Then all of a sudden the Grot that Ez had saved ran over to the Nob, pulled out his Grot Pistol and shot him in the jewels. Course Grot Pistols can't really wound any enemy, but that doesn't stop it from hurting like hell.

The Nob grabbed his crotch and bent to the ground in pain, as the Grot turned around to Ez and said, "Thanks dere…..umm……Ez, I'ze be glad that you got me outtah there."

"Dat being no problem dere Grot," said Ez, "I'ze be thankin you'ze for helping me'se out. points at the Nob"

The Grot looked at the Nob, smiled, and with that he took off, and made his way to the Gretchin tent.

The Nob slowly got up and squeaked, "Oh I'ze gonna be makin da little sodd pay!"

As the Nob went off, Ez and Zokk burst out laughing, unable to contain themselves any longer.

Once Ez had finished laughing, he looked up at the Orks inside the base, and turned to Zokk and asked, "So wherez all de uddah Boyz at?"

Zokk sighed for a moment and replied, "Dis herez is it Ez."

Ez looked around and only saw five Nobz, four Ork Boyz, and of course the Big Mek. Ez turned around to Zokk again and asked, "Wat aboutz Morlupz, the Docs, Crux, and some of de uddah Gretchin?"

"Deyse still herez," answered Zokk, "Jhust they'se be off in some uddah part of da Settlement."

With that Morlupz now awake and looking bettering since his operation, emerged from the Grot tent along with Crux and approached the remaining Orks. Crux ordered the reaming Grotz to come out from the tent as line up with the rest of the Orks as Morlupz started to inspect the Boyz. Once done, Morlupz waved the Big Mek over to him and Big Mek started to explain what the current situation was.

Afterwards Morlupz turned around to all the last of the Orks and said, "Alright lads, we'ze ve havin a situation herez. Big Mek herez toll me'se bout dem Chaos Boyz and dat dere's poisin gas dey'se used on you'se lads. I'ze be glad dat we'se didn't be losin all you'ze boyz, butz wit no sign of dem reinforcements a'proachin, we'se in dead watah. I'ze ate tay say itz, but I tink, we'ze beatin."

One the Chaos side of the battlefield, the Chaos Lord waited for the report of one of his Sorcerer's. Finally a heretic approached him and held up the radio to him, and after hearing some hisses and crackles, the Chaos Lord heard one of his Sorcerer's speak, "My Lord, the Doom Gas has worked perfectly against the Orks. They are now in very low numbers and have all abandoned their defenses and retreated to their Settlement."

The Chaos Lord smiled and replied, "Well done Sorcerer, is there anything else you wish to report?"

"Only that the gas clouds have now cleared my Lord," answered the Chaos Sorcerer, "our units are now able to move in with nothing to stop them."

"I have a better idea," said the Chaos Lord, "let us release the Hellfire shells. I now wish to see the Orks burn slowly to their deaths or face the remaining Doom Gas left on the field."

The Chaos Sorcerer paused for a moment and then replied, "But my Lord, many of our units are still on the field, they could end up being killed by the Hellfire shells."

"I do not care about them," sneered the Chaos Lord, "I only care that I make these piles of rotten abominations face the most gruesome death that can be promised. If I were you Sorcerer, I would run."

With that the radio went dead, and the Chaos Lord let out a sinister laugh and then ordered the Heretics to begin the loading of the Hellfire Shells into the Chaos Predators.

Meanwhile back at the Orks Settlement, things of course had not been going so well. With no chance of reinforcements, or a ride out of this place, the Orks had sunk into a state of depression as they waited for whatever was to come next.

Back of the Chaos side, the Chaos Lord made his way over to the Chaos Predators and screamed, "Who dares to fire off the Hellfire Shells without my orders? I will skin you all alive!"

One of the heretics approached the Chaos Lord and replied, "But…but my Lord, we haven't fired any of the shells off yet. We have j…..just finished loading them."

"Then how come….." said the Chaos Lord as he was interrupted by another booming noise. This time however the booming just continued, but every time it went off, it just kept getting louder and louder.

The Chaos Lord looked at the ground at a puddle of water as the ripples in it kept getting bigger and bigger until one of the Chaos Predators was flung across the field.

Turning around to see what had caused the event, the Chaos Lord and the heretics looked upon the gigantic Ork Squiggoth that had emerged from behind them. Before the Chaos Lord could tell the Predators to fire at the Squiggoth, it had already rammed its tusks through one of the Predators and squished another one with its giant foot.

Once it tossed another Predator off into the distance, it started to stamp its feet, and then charged towards two other Predators and smashed them to bits. Not stopping its charge, the Squiggoth continued across the battlefield, too high to be affected by the remains of the gas, and too powerful to be stopped by any Chaos unit.

One of the Grotz could see the Squiggoth heading towards the Ork and yelled, "Squiggy approachin fast!"

All the Orks, Morlupz, and the rest looked up as their hope had finally been restored by the sight of their reinforcements. The Squiggoth slowed down and then parked itself right next to the Settlement walls. From there a Stormboy emerged from the bunker on top of the Squiggoth, landed on the Settlement ground and said, "All a flightz nowz a boarding! So getz your tails a goin."

Morlupz paused, looked at the Stormboy, then at the Squiggoth, and then replied, "Come on lads, we'se outtah herez!" The Orks let out a large cheer and began to board the Squiggoth.

One the other end of the field, the Chaos Lord picked himself up from the ground and then let out a scream or fury. He stormed his way over to the last three barely functioning Predators and then yelled, "Fire, you pathetic rust heaps, or so help me that you'll wish you had to deal with Khaine than me!"

With that the Predators turned their turret heads towards the Ork base, rose up their barrels and fired their shells.

"Yes……YES! You will all burn for ever crossing me!" yelled out the Chaos Lord as he saw the shots fall towards the Orks base.

Back at the Settlement, all the Orks had abandoned base and were now loaded onto the Squiggoth when Crux yelled, "Incomingz!"

With that the Stormboy that was directing the Squiggoth told him to move it into high gear, and with that the Orks were finally on their way out of this wretched place.

The Chaos Lord slammed his fist to the ground as he saw the Squiggoth make its way out of the battlefield and screamed, "No…..Nooooooooooooo!"

Ez looked behind him as he watched the incoming shells explode in mid-air and tons of napalm rained all over the base. Not only did the flames cover the Ork settlement, Ez saw that the napalm had been spread all across the field burning the Chaos units that were still on it.

"I'ze ope it sendz em all ta Zogg," said Zokk.

Ez nodded and then approached Morlupz and asked, "Wherez we a goin off tu Boss?"

Morlupz turned around and answered, "Ah, itz you'se. Wellz frum what dat Stormboyz a sayin about, we'se be headin off ourz wayz tu da Blood Sawz base. Uddah den dats, we'se sure a sodding ell ain't going back dere's."

"Right Boss," said Ez, "I'ze jhust be tinkin."

Just as Ez was making his way back to where Zokk and the other Boyz were sitting at, all of a sudden a large explosion went off which caused Ez to fall through one of the openings.

"Ez!" screamed Zokk as he and the Boyz ran over to opening.

"Dem Imperial Artillery hittin us, ghet back to yur seatz lads!" screamed the Stormboy as he kept control of the Squiggoth.

Zokk turned around to Morlupz, Crux, and the Big Mek and yelled, "It be Ez, he'ze ovah da edge herez!"

Morlupz, Crux, and the Big Mek got up, ran over to the opening and looked down at Ez who was hanging for dear life to some of the armor strapped around the Squiggoth's belly.

"Hang on dere lad!" screamed Morlupz.

Just then another set of artillery explosions were set off around the field and the Squiggoth pulled to the right to avoid getting hit. Morlupz approached the Stormboy and yelled, "Stop dis Mek herez, we'se gottah ghet on of our Boyz up!"

Another explosion went off and the Stormboy answered, "If I'ze stop da Squiggy herez, dem Imperial Artillery is gonnah be makin mincemeatz outtah us!"

Morlupz moved back to the opening and said, "We'ze cant be stoppin, we'ze gottah getz a laddah, a ropez, anytin!"

Just then the Big Mek moved in between the group, opened up a large case that was under his generator behind his back and pulled out a couple pieces of chains.

Then Ez screamed out, "Zokk, I can't be holin on anyz longah, you'se gottah hurry!"

"We'se a comin Ez," answered Zokk, "Jhust don't be a lettin go'ze!"

With that Crux immediately ordered the Grotz to get fixing the broken pieces of chains. Once it was done, Morlupz and the rest of the Orks tossed one end through the open section while the Nobz and the Big Mek held the other end.

Ez saw the chain waving back and forth just a little bit higher than him and then he heard Morlupz yell, "Come onz lad, getz a grabbin!"

Ez focused all of his strength on his arms and began to pull himself up, upon finally reaching what had seemed miles away, Ez had his left arm on the chain. Morlupz then turned around to the Nobz and said, "Pullz it up nowz!"

Then with all their muscle, the Nobz began pulling the chain up, but then something happened. All of a sudden an artillery blast went off on the left side of the Squiggoth and with that Ez lost his grip on the chain and flew towards the ground.

Zokk immediately leaned his head out from the opening and screamed out to his disappearing friend, "Ez! Ezzzz! Ezzzzzzzzzz!"

_**End Chapter 2**_


End file.
